fungeon_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Godkins
''"Oh, yes yes yes..." ''- Godkins as an old man Godkins 'the Mad Cunt' is a dwarf scholar and mage. He travelled with Ice-C Sugar 3000's Wild Cirque to the vampire's keep north of Ravina, as he believed it to be the last known settlement of the high elves. Appearance Godkins is a late-middle aged dwarf. He has a long salt n' pepper beard which is braided. He commonly wears dark purple robes with the hood over his head. When removed, it reveals an aged tattoo on his forehead that reads 'MAD CUNT'. Personality Godkins is an eccentric academic with an analytic mind. Long before anyone else, Godkins worked out there was a connection between The Eye in the Sky and the high elves who studied the skies. His social skills are not as keen as his mind, although the tattoo suggests there (at least at some point) is another unseen side to Godkins. Story Like many others, Godkins was trapped in Dvorak for the month when the Eye in the Sky appeared. He petitioned for the city council to send an expedition to the north, past Ravina, to the last known settlement of the high elves. After they refused, he bothered Valisi of the Cinder Clan to take up the job instead, recognising her to be of noble lineage. With some aid from Elora and Prajna he waited around Dvorak until someone would take up his claim. During this time he met Tanis Twice Sould, who agreed to take on the job. Very shortly after, Godkins met Valisi and Elora again, now in the company of Lil' Snip, who this time agreed to take on the job. Accompanying Ice-C Sugar 3000's Wild Cirque north, the group headed to Ravina. Once in the Ravinan desert they were attacked by a group of marauding hyenafolk, but they were able to proceed on unharmed. In Ravina, Godkins struck up a friendship with the city's adviser, Nermal. He avoided the affairs of the city and simply waited until the group were ready to continue further north. After an ambush by vampires on the way to the settlement, the group realised the fortress was now populated by the undead. They stealthily made their way through the keep, killing any vampires they met on their way, and rescuing any thralls they encountered. In particular they rescued Darren. At some point it was revealed that Tanis had been bitten by a vampire and was close to turning. After a short rest, the group awoke to find Tanis missing. Leaving Godkins behind to look after the thralls, the group headed further upstairs to find Tanis, leaving Godkins with nothing but two silver butterknives and his magic for defence. While they were away, Godkins and the thralls were attacked by a ludicrously large number of the undead. With the silver butterknives Godkins was able to slay them all without injury to himself or the thralls, although it did leave him with his hood down. When the group returned with the revived Tanis, they noticed his tattoo depicting his 'MAD CUNT' status on his head. He revealed to them that his nickname was "Godkins the Mad Cunt", though he did not elaborate where this came from, or who appointed it to him. The group then revealed to Godkins a telescope on the top floor that revealed a seemingly normal cottage on a small floating island. He also found a document revealing high elf migration to the south, to the ravine in the Merchant's Stretch. Deciding to continue his research in Ravina, Godkins parted ways with Ice-C Sugar 3000's Wild Cirque. Category:NPCs